The Cellular Imaging Facility provides access to and training in high resolution, state of the art imaging technologies. These technologies are essential tools for studying the mechanisms of cancer at the molecular, cellular and organismal level. The resource is comprised of two service based laboratories, Electron Microscopy and Scientific Imaging. The resource provides the key tools to enable Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium) investigators to continue in their studies of underlying cellular mechanisms related to cancer and fulfills an essential role for research within the Consortium.